


Let Me Be Your Mirror

by tonysta_k



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysta_k/pseuds/tonysta_k
Summary: “Take your mask off.”Wade shakes his head, burying his head deeper in Peter’s shoulder. “Can’t.”Peter frowns, but isn’t surprised by the reply. Wade will keep the mask on as much as he can if he has his own way. “Why can’t you?”“Because,” Wade shifts closer to Peter, as if he’s scared he’s going to move away, “No one, especially not you, needs to see my face.”





	Let Me Be Your Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> A super short writing I got inspired to post after listening to Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara.

For once, it’s a quiet night. The city seems to be asleep as the stars shine above it, all of them shining the brightest Peter’s seen in awhile. The moon is full and clear, a sight that can be hard to see with all smog that surrounds the city. Peter’s sat on top of a building with Wade, the older man not having spoken since calming down after a panic attack. His head is resting on Peter’s shoulder and his hand is tightly curled around Peter’s. His breathing has evened out more, but isn’t as even as it should be. It doesn’t help that he’s still wearing his mask.

“Wade,” Peter says softly, smoothing the pad of his thumb over Wade’s hand. “Take your mask off.”

Wade shakes his head, burying his head deeper in Peter’s shoulder. “Can’t.”

Peter frowns, but isn’t surprised by the reply. Wade will keep the mask on as much as he can if he has his own way. “Why can’t you?”

“Because,” Wade shifts closer to Peter, as if he’s scared he’s going to move away, “No one, especially not you, needs to see my face.”

“I see your face everyday, we live together,” Peter reminds him. “And I’ve told you, I wouldn’t be with you if I wasn’t attracted to you.”

“Maybe it’s out of pity, maybe it’s-”

“Wade,” Peter interrupts him. “Please, just take off your mask.”

Wade lets out a sigh, but uses his free hand to remove the mask. His eyes are red and puffy, and Peter can see in this moment how truly vulnerable he is.

Peter cups Wade’s cheek and leans in, letting their lips brush together for a few seconds. He then pulls Wade closer, kissing his temple as a muffled sob leaves Wade’s mouth against Peter’s shoulder. “I love you, okay?” He whispers, hand sliding up to sit at the back of Wade’s head. “I’ll never let you forget that.”


End file.
